Nyan Nyanbei
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Ketika Kanbei hendak istirahat setelah semalaman rapat, ada kucing hitam buang kotoran di atas futonnya. [Selamat Hari Kucing Internasional! (07/08/2014)]


Sebelum mereka menyerang Mouri Motonari di Chuugoku, Hanbei pernah berkata begini padanya:

"Kanbei," Hanbei menggenggam tangannya. **Hangat**. Ia tersenyum lebar. **Silau**. Seperti matahari. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan membantu Hideyoshi menyatukan negeri ini. Aku akan mengawasimu."

Ketika matahari berganti **bulan**, senyum itu **hilang**. Begitu pula hangat jemarinya.

* * *

_**.N**__yan __**N**__yanbei__**.**_

**Samurai Warriors (c) Tecmo KOEI**

Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

Untuk merayakan **Hari Kucing Sedunia (07 Agustus 2014)**.

* * *

Kanbei menyusuri lorong kediamannya dengan agak terburu-buru, menyebabkan suara langkah kakinya bergema sepanjang lorong yang sepi itu. Ia hampir menguap, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Ia tengsin kalau tiba-tiba Masanori dkk muncul dan mengejek wajah menguapnya. Kanbei sedikit berdecak. Matanya sampai berair karena capek. Ia baru saja selesai rapat dengan Hideyoshi yang berlangsung sampai semalaman sementara masih banyak pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

Semenjak kepergian Hanbei, pekerjaannya lebih sering bertambah daripada berkurang. Kadang ia suka kewalahan karena harus mengerjakan pekerjaan dua orang (dirinya dan yang dulu seharusnya Hanbei) sekaligus. Takakage terkadang suka menawarkan bantuannya, tapi seringkali Kanbei tolak karena ia belum begitu memercayai Takakage—meski Hanbei dulu sering mewanti-wanti agar Kanbei membuka diri padanya—jaga-jaga kalau Hanbei pergi sewaktu-waktu.

Hanbei tidak seharusnya bicara sompral. Dia beneran meninggal 'kan. Samar-samar Kanbei bisa mendengar si pria yang lebih tua berkata _"Kuserahkan semuanya padamu, Tuan Kanbei! Dadah!" _dengan muka ceria dan suara bangornya. Tapi Kanbei tahu itu semua hanya imajinasinya. Hah, sepertinya ia memang kurang istirahat—sejak kapan ia suka membayangkan orang mati mengawasinya setiap saat? Dia ini beragama kristen—mana percaya ia tentang reinkarnasi dan tetek bengeknya.

(Tapi terkadang ia suka berharap demikian di setiap doanya. Yesus pasti sedang menertawakannya).

Tanpa terasa Kanbei sudah sampai di depan kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menggeser pintu, takut rusak lagi seperti waktu Hanbei menggeser paksa pintunya dulu, karena ingin melarikan dari pekerjaannya, sampai jebol (Kanbei sedikit tertawa. Ah, betapa rindunya ia akan saat-saat itu). Kanbei melepas haorinya dan mengganti kimononya dengan kimono santai dengan bahan katun berwarna biru keabu-abuan. Setelah selesai, Kanbei sedikit meregangkan punggungnya. Ada banyak bunyi KRAK yang keluar. Kanbei merasa itu sinyalnya agar beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia rasa Tuan Hideyoshi tidak akan keberatan kalau ia tidur siang sebentar.

Tapi ia urungkan niat itu ketika melihat futonnya yang telah terlipat rapi harus dinodai dengan sebuah kotoran kucing yang anehnya berbentuk sangat sempurna—seperti kotoran kucing yang suka digambar-gambar—dengan warna emas yang begitu sempurna pula. Dan yang diduga tersangka—si kucing kampung hitam yang tengah memelototi Kanbei dengan dua mata hitam yang belo—mengeong dengan tidak berdosa.

Kalau saja Takenaka Hanbei masih hidup, maka ia akan tahu siapa pelaku utamanya (sayangnya dia tidak).

Kanbei hanya mendesah. Ia meminta kain kepada pelayan yang kebetulan lewat dan membersihkan kotoran kucing itu. Setelah dibuang, ia membawa futonnya untuk dicuci. Tanpa disangka, si kucing hitam mengikutinya. Mengeong-ngeong sambil menyelip di antara langkah kakinya.

"Jangan diulangi lagi." Kanbei berkata sambil mengusap kepala kucing itu. Kucing itu mengeluarkan suara 'purrr' kecil. "Sana pergi."

"Miaaaaaaaw!" Sang kucing mengeong dengan keras sebelum berlari pergi. Kanbei menganggap itu sebagai iya, tapi hatinya punya firasat lain.

.

Sesuai dugaannya, ketika Kanbei kembali keruangannya kucing itu sudah duduk manis duluan. "Miaw!" sapa sang kucing. Kanbei sedikit kesal, tapi memutuskan untuk mendiamkan sang kucing dan kembali pada pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai.

Sang kucing tidak protes ketika Kanbei mengusirnya paksa dari meja kerjanya. Ia malah berlari-lari kecil mengitari ruangan. Kadang-kadang ia bermain-main dengan tatami ruangan Kanbei, atau memperhatikan Kanbei menulis perkamen. Tapi tidak jarang pula ia menyelinap ke bawah lemari Kanbei dan sesudahnya mengeong minta dikeluarkan.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, sang kucing mengigit gagang rak dengan kesusahan. Ekornya menebal dan mengibas-ngibas dengan penuh semangat, seperti penasaran. Setelah penuh gigitan, liur, dan cakaran (kasihan rak Kanbei) akhirnya si hitam berhasil mendorong rak itu. "Miaw miaw miaw!" si kucing bersorak penuh kemenangan. Dia pun melompat-lompat ke sana kemari. Untungnya tidak sampai menyenggol botol tinta Kanbei. Kalau iya bisa-bisa dirinya digantung.

Si kucing lalu memanjat rak dan masuk ke dalam. Sesaat terdengar suara gemuruh yang rusuh (Kanbei sampai khawatir, tapi perkamen dihadapannya jauh lebih penting dari apapun yang si kucing itu lakukan). Setelah beberapa lama, kepala si kucing menyembul keluar sambil mengeluarkan sebuah orb toska. Kanbei baru sadar, kalau si kucing dari tadi hendak bermain dengan senjatanya!

"Jangan." Kanbei serta merta mengambil orb-orbnya yang dijatuhkan si kucing. "Main dengan yang lain. Jangan senjataku."

_("Hanbei, kau bawa kucing ya?"_

"_Ah, ketahuan ya? Habis aku kasihan melihat mereka ditelantarkan begitu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Kanbei?"_

"_Asal kau tidak membiarkan mereka bermain dengan orbku."_

"_Baiklah! Terima kasih, Tuan Kanbei! Kau memang sebetulnya baik!")_

(Entah kenapa ia otomatis mengingat memorinya dengan Hanbei).

Si kucing melihatnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Pupil matanya melebar. Kupingnya direndahkan. Tatami disapu-sapu ekornya. Ia mengeong pelan, seperti memohon. Tapi bukan Kanbei namanya kalau luluh begitu saja. Ia tidak _mengasuh_ Hanbei yang terkenal suka ngeyel selama bertahun-tahun tanpa sebab.

"Tidak. Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau jangan bermain dengan senjataku Han—"

"—Ya pokoknya tidak boleh." Kanbei memotong perkataannya dengan buru-buru. Mulutnya hampir keceplosan lagi.

Si kucing menggeram. Dengan mata sayu ia keluar dari ruangan Kanbei dan loncat ke atap. Ia berlari-lari juga mengeong keras-keras dengan nampak sengaja untuk mengganggu Kanbei. Kanbei cuma menghela napas. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan tingkah caper (cari perhatian) kucing itu dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

(Kanbei menggerutu dalam hati. Kucing itu terlalu banyak mengingatkannya pada Hanbei. Dan itu hal terakhir yang ia inginkan saat ini—ia tidak mau hatinya merasa sakit lagi karena kehilangan separuh dirinya).

.

Hal berikutnya yang Kanbei rasakan adalah sensasi dingin di pipinya. Ketika ia membuka mata, dua manik safir hitam tengah memandanginya. Ah, itu si kucing, pasti baru selesai tidur siang, pikir Kanbei. Kanbei pun bangkit dan meluruskan punggungnya. Ia melihat-lihat sekitar. Ruangannya sudah gelap, artinya tidak ada cahaya matahari yang masuk, yang artinya bahwa hari sudah malam. Berapa lama ia ketiduran? Sejak kapan? Apa Nagamasa tidak mencoba membangunkannya?

(_"Kanbei, kau terlalu banyak bekerja! Sini-sini, tidur siang denganku!"_

"_Kalau tidur wajahmu damai sekali, tidak seseram kalau sedang bangun. Makanya tidak kubangunkan! Ack! Ack! Aku bercanda, Tuan Kanbei! Aku sendiri juga sebetulnya baru bangun kok.")_

"Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku." kata Kanbei sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya si kucing. Si kucing pun mendengkur bahagia dan membalas dengan menjilat jari-jari Kanbei.

"Ayah?" suara Nagamasa terdengar dari balik pintu, "Ayah sudah bangun? Mau kubawakan makan malam? Tadinya Tuan Hideyoshi ingin makan malam denganmu—tapi kubilang Ayah sedang sibuk. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kanbei, "Bawakan saja aku sup. Kalau ingin kau tambahkan yang lain terserah. Lalu ikan juga, dua porsi." Kanbei melirik si kucing. "Dua porsi."

Nagamasa bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa Ayahnya terlalu lapar hingga minta dua porsi? Namun ia tidak menyuarakan pertanyaannya dan mematuhinya.

Lima menit kemudian, pesanan Kanbei sudah disajikan. Kanbei dengan cekatan memisahkan bagiannya dan bagian si kucing. Si kucing terlihat sangat senang ketika Kanbei menyodorinya sepiring ikan dan memakannya dengan sangat lahap. Kanbei rasa si kucing belum makan selama berhari-hari. Tubuhnya kurus sekali.

"Pelan-pelan, nanti berceceran di lantai." Gumam Kanbei. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia berkata demikian kepada seekor kucing.

_("Ah! Masakan Nyonya Nene memang nikmat sekali! Aku ingin hidup panjang supaya bisa terus makan masakannya! Seandainya aku tidak sakit-sakitan seperti ini, betul Tuan Kanbei?")_

"Kau harus benar-benar berhenti bertingkah seperti itu, kucing." seru Kanbei. Si kucing menatapnya dengan tidak mengerti. Kanbei mendesah. Mengapa ia bisa merasa kesal hanya karena seekor kucing yang kebetulan tingkahnya mirip Hanbei?

(Atau mungkin itu semua karena pengaruh kata-kata Hanbei yang bilang akan mengawasinya meski ia sudah meninggal. Tapi sekali lagi Kanbei ini orang kristen, ia tidak percaya pada reinkarnasi).

Selesai makan, si kucing mengeong padanya di depan pintu. Kanbei barulah sadar kalau si kucing tengah pamit padanya. Kanbei memberi sebuah anggukan. Si kucing seakan mengerti dan mengeong lagi sebelum melompat keluar.

"Kucing," panggil Kanbei kemudian. Si kucing pun berbalik arah dan menghampiri Kanbei. Kanbei tersenyum tipis. Ia meraih laci lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ikat kepala berwarna gradasi biru-putih. "Aku yakin kau akan kembali lagi. Supaya aku tahu itu kau, pakailah ini."

"Miaw!"

.

Besok paginya, Si Monyet Hideyoshi sudah berlari-lari di sepanjang lorong dengan ribut. "KANBEEEI! KANBEEEEEEI!" ia berteriak dengan lantang, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari para pelayan maupun kunai-kunai istrinya yang sudah beterbangan. "KANBEEEEI! APA KAU DI DALAAAAM?!"

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Tuan Hideyoshi." Kata Kanbei yang membuka pintu tepat saat Hideyoshi hampir menabrak pintunya, sehingga Hideyoshi malah jatuh terjerebab. "Ada apa Tuan Hideyoshi? Kupikir rapat kita baru pukul sebelas nanti."

"Ah ya soal itu—WAH KANBEI RAMBUTMU BERANTAKAN SEPERTI SIGUNG! WAHAHAHA!" Hideyoshi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kanbei meringsut sendiri—entah karena rambut separuh putih separuh hitamnya yang benar-benar berantakan atau karena tuannya menertawainya.

"Ah ya, dari pada itu ada hal lain yang ingin kusampaikan. Kau sudah dengar soal rumor itu? Katanya ada reinkarnasi Hanbei di istana ini!"

"Tuan Hideyoshi, tolong jangan bercanda pagi-pagi seperti ini." Ujar Kanbei tidak senang. Tapi Hideyoshi menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat. "Siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius tahu! Dia—dia bahkan pakai ikat kepala dengan warna yang sama seperti Hanbei! Seperti itu! Seperti yang—HEI DIA KEMARI!"

Kanbei menoleh kebelakangnya dan mendapati si kucing hitam itu tengah bermain dengan orb-orbnya. Ketika si kucing melihatnya, si kucing langsung menyapanya. "Meong!"

"Selamat pagi," Kanbei mengusap kepala kucing itu lembut. "Shigeharu."

Hideyoshi termenung melihat pemandangan itu. Kanbei yang dingin itu tengah mengusap kucing dengan lembut? Kanbei yang itu?! Kanbei yang emosinya sedatar papan itu?!

Tapi melihat ekspresi wajah Kanbei, barulah Hideyoshi mengerti mengapa ia tidak bereaksi banyak saat ia berkata bahwa ada reinkarnasi sahabat baiknya.

"Rasanya ia seperti benar-benar kembali untuk mengawasi kita ya." Celetuk Hideyoshi. Kanbei mendesah kecil mendengarnya. "Kita jadi tidak bisa bermalas-malasan nih."

"Benar sekali," Kanbei masih mengusap kepala Shigeharu, "Benar sekali, Tuan Hideyoshi."

Sementara bapak-bapak itu tengah mengenang rekan mereka, Shigeharu hanya mengeong dan kembali bermain-main dengan orb Kanbei tanpa mengerti apa-apa.

_ -fin_

* * *

TRIVIA:

1. Nama asli Takenaka Hanbei adalah Takenaka Shigeharu. Kanbei manggil kucing itu Shigeharu sebagai peringatan bahwa kucing itu mirip Hanbei (sentimentil banget aw).

2. Hideyoshi ganti nama Yoshitaka dan Shigeharu ke Kanbei dan Hanbei karena mereka teman baik. Nama mereka memiliki arti "strategi mereka tidak akan berhasil tanpa satu sama lain." Itu yang dimaksud kenapa Kanbei ngerasa ada separuh dirinya yang hilang.

3. Ada salah satu flesbek yang terinspirasi dari percakapan Kanbei dan Hanbei di Warriors Orochi 3.

4. Nagamasa yang disebut di atas maksudnya itu Kuroda Nagamasa, anaknya Kuroda Kanbei. Bukan Azai Nagamasa.

5. Kanbei _berbagi_ lambang keluarganya dengan Hanbei sebagai imbalan karena udah ngerawat keluarga Kanbei pas Kanbei disekap sama Araki M. #TEROSKENAPA #berbagibahanfangirling**  
**

* * *

A/N: Dibuat buat celeng yang merayakan Hari Kucing Sedunia. Semoga masuk kualifikasi orz _(:"3 SELAMAT HARI KUCING SEDUNIA SEMUANYA!


End file.
